


Слишком разные

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Japan, Police, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: В Токио существует полиция, призванная раскрывать преступления, совершённые не людьми.Но демонам, знаете ли, тоже нужно работать.
Relationships: Mikaella Arctic-Fox/Price Microfte





	Слишком разные

**Author's Note:**

> Работа от 8 июня 2019 года.

Блеск металла в свете фонаря. Свист.

Кровь хлынула из новоиспечённой раны, веером оросив часть стены большого здания. Маленькие алые капли медленно стекают вниз.

Вздох.

— И почему тебе так хотелось сделать это именно здесь? Нас ведь могут заметить, — хрипловатый, спокойный мужской голос звучит чуть устало. — Впрочем, я не имел права препятствовать тебе. Я ведь был лишь подчиняющимся демоном. Не более.

Фигура садится на корточки около свежего трупа совсем молодого человека, из раны на шее всё ещё слабо идёт кровь. Бледно-серые, практически белого цвета, глаза безразлично и мирно смотрят на произошедшее, словно это всё уже так давно было в порядке вещей. В руках, облачённых в перчатки, мужчина непринуждённо держит большую и элегантную косу с чёрного цвета лезвием вверху и серым внизу. В алых каплях оно выглядит ещё прекраснее.

— Что ж, на этом моя работа завершена, — он поднимается на ноги и убирает капельки крови с чёрных волос, заплетённых в короткий хвост. — Пора бы идти домой.

***

День в полиции по сверхъестественным делам, наконец, закончился. Мика отложила бумаги в сторону, откинулась на спинку стула и сладко потянулась, наслаждаясь тем, как её мышцы расслабляются после стольких часов, проведённых сидя на одном месте. Будучи оборотнем, она знала, что ей надо больше двигаться, — чему способствовала работа, —но в последнее время не находилось крупных дел, из-за которых приходилось бы бегать по всему Токио. А хотелось бы.

— Прайс! — она выгнула голову назад, чтобы увидеть сидящего позади неё. При этом её длинные коричневые волосы, заплетённые в два хвоста, забавно падали вниз. — Ты там закончил?

Черноволосый парень, названный Прайсом, точно так же выгнул голову назад и радостно улыбнулся:

— Практически да. Дай мне пять минут, — он сел в нормальное положение и посмотрел в окно. — Ух, как поздно уже. Что-то Мёрфи загрузил всех сегодня.

— Наш отдел напортачил в прошлый раз. С тем парнем-пауком. Поэтому и загрузил, — голос её стал звучать строже, в голубых глазах мелькнуло что-то, связанное с событиями прошлого.

Её напарник ничего не ответил, лишь издал с лёгкой улыбкой «М-м-м» и стал печатать быстрее. Нет желания затрагивать ту тему сейчас, его Мика и так устала.

В офисе воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом бумаг и клацаньем кнопок клавиатуры. Он представлял из себя просторное помещение со множеством столов, на каждом из которых обязательно присутствовал компьютер и маленький горшок с зелёным растением, дабы сотрудник не помер от недостатка воздуха. Хотя, некоторым сотрудникам отдела сверхъестественного воздух не был нужен. Прайсу, например.

Эта полиция принимала на работу людей и не людей, занималась раскрытием преступлений, совершенных не людьми и поддерживала порядок в городе. Ведь обычным гражданам не обязательно знать, что рядом с ними живут вампиры, ангелы, демоны, оборотни и ещё бесконечное множество разных видов. Так что практически для всех, кроме правительства, они были самой обычной полицией.

— Фух, я всё, — Прайс пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки, затем поднялся на ноги. — Ну что, пошли?

— Ага, — Мика взяла сумку со стола и махнула рукой всё ещё сидящей девушке в очках. — Кьёка, до встречи.

— Бай-бай, — не отрываясь от работы, произнесла та.

Говоря откровенно, у многих работников здесь были какие-то причины поступить на службу именно сюда. Плохие или хорошие, маленькие или большие.

Ночной Токио прохладой радовать не стремился. Даже в такой час на улицах хватало народу и машин, снующих туда-сюда. В какой-то момент казалось, что ночью людей больше, чем днём. Прохожие обходили лужи, оставшиеся с недавнего дождя. В них весьма красиво отражались яркие витрины, кричащие вывески и глубокое ночное небо. Из-за такого количества света на нём толком не было видно звёзд.

— Я думала, что хотя бы тут остыну, но нет, тут так же жарко, — Мика издала вздох и скрестила руки на груди.

— Да? А мне вроде бы нормально, — Прайс улыбнулся, поправляя шляпу на голове.

— Тебе всегда нормально, — буркнули ему в ответ.

Некоторые прохожие оборачивались на неё, словно замечали что-то странное. Конечно же. Они не видели Прайса, потому некоторые думали, что Мика беседует сама с собой. Если точнее, то его не могли видеть обычные люди, но если он как-то тронет их, то тогда уже заметят. А вот представители не человеческих рас видели его совершенно спокойно и легко.

Прайс был оружием. Подобных ещё называют арма. Это умершие люди, которые после смерти не вознеслись на небеса, а остались в мире живых, поддерживаемые какой-то миссией, которую они должны выполнить, чтобы отправиться на покой. Обычно это что-то, связанное со смертью армы. Если умер от утопления, то будешь спасать утопающих, например. Или нечто, связанное с этим. Но оружием становятся не все. Лишь те, кто имел огромную волю к жизни, желание жить и осознал, насколько не хочет умирать той смертью, которую ему уготовила судьба. Говорят, они возникли от расы шинки, но никто не мог сказать наверняка.

Миссия Прайса, правда, уйти на покой не даст ему никогда.

Тем временем, ребята дошли до развилки. Мика уже хотела пойти привычным путём, но Прайс тронул её за плечо и указал на переулок:

— Может, там пойдём? Быстрее хоть домой придём, а то завтра опять рано вставать.

— Да, давай. Я уже рухну скоро, так что веди, как хочешь.

Они стали углубляться в темноту.

— Могу понести, — на лице его улыбка стала шире.

— Понеси, — она ухмыльнулась в ответ.

Впереди замаячил свет фонаря. Прайс уже хотел что-то ответить, но посмотрел вперёд и остановился. Мика сделала то же самое.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — труп человека с перерезанной глоткой, кровь, что забрызгала стену и высокий мужчина с косой, перекинутой через плечо. Он выглядел далеко не бедно, даже аристократично: бледная кожа, аккуратный хвостик на затылке, белая рубашка с чёрными рукавами и такого же цвета галстуком и воротником, классические брюки, не дешёвая обувь и кожаные перчатки на руках. Помимо этого, на голове мужчины красовались чёрные рога, а вокруг одной своей ноги он обвил длинный хвост.

При виде незваных гостей он не запаниковал и не спешил что-то делать. Наоборот, с полным спокойствием развернулся к парочке и чуть склонил голову набок:

— Как я и думал. Это место было не таким уж и безопасным. Возможно, ты этого и хотел, подлый лжец? — не поворачивая головы, он кинул взгляд на труп.

— Это... Демон? Стоять! Полиция Токио! — крикнула Мика, достав удостоверение.

Казалось, демон словно слегка удивлённо посмотрел на неё, следом на удостоверение и сделал шаг в сторону.

— Вы тоже не люди, ваша аура это выдаёт. Сверхъестественная полиция, полагаю. В таком случае, вам придётся задержать меня, — он посмотрел куда-то вперёд, затем вновь на них, словно обдумывал приглашение на чай. — Прошу прощения, но у меня нет на это времени. Мне нужно уйти, но вы ведь так просто меня не отпустите. Хорошо, придётся немного задержаться.

Он встал, ожидая их дальнейших действий.

И какие же действия может предпринять полиция при виде подобной картины?

Мика вытянула руку в сторону, холодно и безотрывно смотря на преступника:

— Прайс.

— Да, — её напарник уже давно понял всё.

Его окутало белое сияние, его тело начало изменяться, а через пару секунд в руках Мики появилась изящная сабля. Чистый металл опасно отражал свет фонаря. Лезвие смотрело ровно на демона.

— Мои способности направлены против нечисти. Думаю, эта битва будет недолгой, — прозвучал в голове Мики голос. — У него вряд ли есть сопротивление светлой силе.

В ответ ему лишь кивнули с лёгкой ухмылкой. Нет времени беседовать, они оба и так всё знают. Пора начинать. Мику волновало то, что их противник не пытается что-то предпринять. Словно драться не хочет. Может быть, у него есть какой-то план?

В любом случае, она наклонилась и резко рванула вперёд, с бешеной скоростью сокращая расстояние между ними. Оборотни всегда славились хорошими физическими данными, хотя, к слову, демоны от них тоже не отставали. Лука — так звали преступника, — с лёгкостью и грациозностью ушёл от атаки и столь же молниеносно нанёс удар косой по Мике.

Благо, что она вовремя заметила блеск лезвия за собой и саблей заблокировала удар. Оружие противно лязгнуло друг об друга. На руки навалилась сильная тяжесть. Нет, так долго не выстоять. Но больше бесило это спокойствие на лице Луки. Мика отпрыгнула, почуяв, что руки слабеют и просверлила его холодным, полным ненависти, взглядом:

— Скажи мне, мистер, зачем вы, демоны, убиваете людей? Других занятий нет?

— М-м-м,— выражение у Луки не изменилось ни на йоту, он вздохнул. — Я не могу ответить за всех демонов и за все их виды, но за себя — вполне. Я делаю подобное, потому что это просто моя работа. Точно так же и вы выполняете свои обязанности.

— Работа? — на секунду она опешила.

Забирать и без того хрупкие людские жизни, считая себя судьёй, имеющим право убить — просто работа? Мика всегда не любила демонов, но теперь, услышав это, крепко укоренилась в своей неприязни к ним.

Рывок.

Она оказалась перед лицом Луки, но в последний момент сменила направление и ударила сбоку. Сабля легко вошла под кожу руки, но Луке хватило сноровки избежать глубокой раны, но в результате отхода он оказался у стены. Новоиспечённый порез начал заполняться кровью.

«Рана заживает медленнее, чем обычно. Этот парень явно не просто оружие. Что-то священное? Светлая магия? Не исключено. Нужно заканчивать с этим», — бледно-серые глаза внимательно следили за всеми действиями Мики.

Она стояла ровно, её волосы слегка растрепались, на лезвии оружия была кровь. Позади её освещал фонарь, придавая картине ещё больше мрачной атмосферы.

— Вы, тёмные создания, так легко играете с жизнями. Они для вас не стоят ровно ничего. Насколько же вы омерзительны, — она скривилась и вновь атаковала.

Лука лишь резко провёл здоровой рукой перед собой и вперёд полетела дуга чёрного огня. Это заставило нападающую растеряться на доли секунды, а затем пригнуться. Она бы не рискнула остановить эту энергию саблей: у неё в руках всё же живой человек. Слишком много они не знают об этом убийце.

Мика не успела толком разогнуться, когда получила удар тупым концом косы в живот. Она вскрикнула и упала, но пыталась как можно скорее подняться. Вновь удар, только теперь он отправил в полёт до стены. Лука атаковал ногой, что заставило поверить в высокие физические данные жителей Ада. Мика же, держась за живот, сделала попытку встать, но не вышло. Оружие около неё засветилось, принимая форму человека. Встревоженный Прайс сел около напарницы, пытаясь понять, насколько сильны её ранения. О хладном трупе позади уже все давно забыли.

— Хэй, Мика, ты как? Ничего не сломано? Мика? — он аккуратно дотронулся до неё.

Шаги позади, тихие и неспешные, заставили обернуться. Недолго думая, Прайс вскочил на ноги и провёл в воздухе перед собой черту. Она стала вытягиваться и образовала между ним и Лукой прозрачный светящийся барьер. Тот остановился и закинул косу на плечо.

— Арма? Магия, направленная против зла этого мира. Если честно, я впервые вижу представителя вашей расы. Впечатляет, — уголки его губ поднялись и тут же опустились. Взор упал на Мику. — Если бы я хотел убить вас, то убил бы. Мне нет дела до бессмысленных кровопролитий. Но вы обязаны были задержать меня, а я, в свою очередь, отбиться и уйти восвояси. Юная леди, — Лука умолк на мгновение, — к сожалению, мы слишком разные, чтобы понять друг друга. Мы даже из разных миров. Вам, смертным, не понять нашего образа жизни ровно так же как нам — вашего. Возможно, в этом есть своя прелесть, не находите? — в ответ он получил лишь холодные взгляды. — Что ж, я и так достаточно задержался. Разрешите откланяться.

Лука поклонился. Именно в этот момент за его спиной появились большие чёрные крылья, напоминающие крылья летучей мыши, он сделал несколько взмахов и исчез в черноте ночи. Прайс хотел рвануть за ним, но Мика схватила его за край жилетки.

— Не надо. Упустили уже, — она медленно села, жмуря один глаз.

В переулке стало ужасно тихо. Звуки жизни города слабо долетали до этого места, позволяя сосредоточиться. Впервые они с Прайсом кого-то упустили. Хотя, они и впервые встретились с подобным врагом. Это был плачевный, но важный опыт. Значит, их сил и навыков всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы противостоять сильным преступникам.

— Тебе получше? Может, полечить? — Прайс сел рядом, с тревогой смотря на неё.

— Мне лучше, не надо, сиди просто, — внимание перешло на кровавый труп.— Сейчас как встану, то сделаем свою работу хотя бы здесь.

Её напарник лишь издал вздох:

— Но... Хорошо.

Вообще он бы предпочёл отправить её домой отдыхать и передать работу более опытным сотрудникам, но знал, что даже если сделает это, то Мика всё равно придёт и упёрто начнёт работать. Так что выбора не было.

Летящую во мраке фигуру никто не замечал. Токио продолжал жить, словно ничего и не случилось. 


End file.
